


Peer Pressure

by BuriedIcon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, Butt Inflation, Fruit, Gen, Inflation, Transformation, expansion, fruit tf, fruit transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Tenten and Hinata are sent on what seems like an easy job that's ranked too high, told only that they shouldn't eat the fruit they're told to collect. Tenten however, thinks this information can be disregarded, leading her to pressuring Hinata into allowing them to sample some of the strange fruits. Little do either know what happens to those that eat the fruits...





	Peer Pressure

“Ugh this is the worst.”

Tenten let her shoulders slouch in defeat, as she continued gathering up the fruits from the orchard. When she had been told this was an A ranked mission, she had expected danger, perhaps some difficulty; she hadn't expected to have a basket handed to her and to be told to go pick fruits. Because really, this wasn't an A rank mission no matter what the client was paying for. And it certainly didn't require two kunoichi of their skill. 

“It's not that bad Tenten. I mean, it's not dangerous or anything, right?” Hinata was, as always, a source of optimism between the two of them. It was more than welcome really; Tenten could only imagine what Ino or Sakura would sound like if they were here. The Hyuga heiress was at least there to counter Tenten's cynicism.

“I guess. I still don't get why two shinobi of our caliber were needed for picking fruit. There's no enemies to fight, there aren't any wild animals, and as far as I can tell the trees aren't trying to kill us. It's not even in the wilderness, we're in an orchard.” 

“I was more wondering why the owner was so firm on saying that we shouldn't eat any of the produce.” 

“I'm sure he's just being stingy. Anything we eat he can't sell right? So I'm sure he just doesn't want us eating up his money.” 

“But aren't these fruits kind of strange?” Hinata held up one of the large, red orbs in her hand. It was almost like a cherry, but it was without a stem and almost the size of a grapefruit. The skin, surprisingly, seemed to be practically ready to burst, like the fruits were struggling to hold in all the juice that was inside of them. 

“I mean, they're not fruits I've seen before. But that doesn't mean they're not edible.” Tenten picked up one, looking it up and down, before moving to take a bite, only for Hinata to snatch it out of her hands. 

“Tenten! You can't eat them! We said we wouldn't!” 

Tenten hung her head and audibly groaned; okay maybe this was the trade off to having Hinata around as her partner. She was good to the point of absurdity sometimes. 

“Look, Hinata, it's just a fruit. It's not like he would know if we ate one or two. There are hundreds, thousands of them all around us that we've been picking for hours. Aren't you curious how they taste?” 

Hinata bit her lip, gazing down at the fruits in her hand with apprehension. “But... what if they're dangerous or something? There has to be a reason we were hired to do this, right?” 

“I mean, they don't seem poisonous. If they were, wouldn't shinobi be using them? And I feel like he would have warned us about them being toxic if they were harmful to handle or eat.” 

“But...” 

“Come on Hinata, it'll be fine. It's not like anyone is going to know besides us. We're in an orchard, three miles from anyone else, and even if something were to happen, we're shinobi. We can cover it up without the owner knowing.” 

Once again, Hinata let worry cover her face, thought it at least seemed like she was considering Tenten's arguments. “Well...” 

“How about this. We'll eat them together. You're just as curious as I am right?” 

“I mean I guess I am but...”

“So it just makes sense that we do it. It'll be fine. I promise. What could go wrong?” 

“I-I guess you're right...” 

“Great!” Tenten visibly perked up, convinced as she was that she had won the argument. With that out of the way, she could finally get on to actually figuring out what these fruits tasted like. Tenten grabbed another one of the fruits off the ground, and polished it off with her shirt, before holding it up to the light and noticing how it really did seem to shine, even as it seemed to be ready to burst from how juicy it was. 

“W-wait I didn't...” 

Tenten however, was not interested in arguing the point further. Indeed, she was more interested in tasting the fruit, and to that end she wasted no time in biting down into the succulent, red fruit. Instantly, juice burst from it, coating the bun haired girl's cheeks with juice, while drops of it began to cover her shirt. Far from being concerned about this however, Tenten's face lit up with an expression of pure joy. 

The fruit was delicious! Not just good, but impossibly, mouth wateringly, almost erotically delicious. Her entire body shivered for a moment in bliss as she let out a decidedly aroused sounding moan, before she continued consuming the red fruit, entirely ignoring the rest of the world around her. Nothing mattered besides the fruit to her at this point. Not her clothes getting dirty, not what Hinata might think; the only thing that mattered in her mind was that she was eating the fruit. Once it was gone, without missing a beat, she was already scrambling for more. She needed more. She had to have more. It was so good! 

Meanwhile, Hinata watched her friend with growing concern and curiosity. She'd never Tenten look so happy, not even when she was getting a new weapon. She seemed like she was in her own world, like nothing else mattered, and while that worried Hinata, it also intrigued her to no end. Were the fruits really that good? Pale eyes gazed down at the fruit in her hand; perhaps Tenten was right that it wouldn't be too bad to eat some?

Finally throwing caution to the wind, Hinata bit into the juicy red fruit. Like Tenten, Hinata instantly felt the rush of pleasure course through her body, causing her to let out a decidedly pleased sounding moan. Normally, this might have embarrassed her, but for some reason she couldn't have cared any less. The same could be said for her appearance; Hinata was normally a very refined, careful eater, but she was currently acting very much like a pig. She ate in an almost greedy manner, letting juice splash over her face and jacket, without a care in the world. Things like manners and appearance were entirely secondary to eating more of the fruit as fast as she could. Everything else could be ignored. 

The two kunoichi continued to eat, entirely losing themselves in the pleasurable haze that the fruit provided them. Juice stained their clothes, dying them the same red color as the fruit, yet neither girl seemed to care all that much. Instead, they binged on the fruits, grabbing any within arms reach and devouring them without a second thought. Blissful moans echoed throughout the orchard, as the two of them tried consuming as many of the fruits as they could. It was like the ultimate high, as pleasure filled their minds and pushed out all other thoughts. Neither of them paid any attention to how much they were eating, nor did they pay attention to how full they were beginning to look.

Tenten began showing first, her thinner frame revealing a growing paunch beneath her shirt. Luckily for her, her clothes were loose, so she barely noticed the fact that her belly was slowly but surely pushing outward. The waistband of her pants strained slightly, but it seemed to hold, even as her belly hug lower and lower with each passing second. 

Meanwhile, Hinata's belly was not unchanged either. Though still concealed by her jacket, her belly was steadily growing larger by the second. Unlike Tenten, Hinata had always had a bit of pudge over her middle, but even so, she had long since progressed beyond the point where it could be explained away as a tiny foodbaby. Hinata was increasingly starting to find that her pants were somewhat uncomfortable, something she didn't bother to question the reason for. 

The two girls continued to eat gluttonously, entirely unaware of their growing middles. Despite the fact that both of them were starting to look quite pregnant, neither seemed to be able or willing to stop eating. The pleasure was just too great, and wet spots were beginning to form around their crotches from the arousal they were experiencing. It was more than bliss, it was ecstasy, and neither of them were willing to give that up. 

Unfortunately for them, something else stopped them from eating any further: the size of their stomachs. Both girls, seemingly at the same time, reached their limit, and the two of them collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Laying on their backs, the most prominent feature they displayed were their dome like bellies, pushing up and out from underneath their clothes like little mountains. 

For a moment, there was silence, save for the heavy, labored breathing of the two juice-covered kunoichi. Finally, after a few more moments, Tenten was the first to break the silence, groaning loudly as her hands went to her engorged midsection. 

“Oh god... how much did I eat...” Tenten honestly didn't know what came over her; she was usually much more in control of herself. Eating like this was entirely unlike her. But it was so good! And despite her now distended middle, she couldn't find it within herself to regret eating as she had. It had tasted to good, made her feel too much pleasure. 

Hinata meanwhile, was moaning in equal parts discomfort and regret; she was huge! Massive! How was she going to explain this? How were either of them going to explain this? And she was covered in juice! Her clothes were soaked, practically dyed completely red! She was probably a mess, and she hadn't even looked over at Tenten yet. But even so... she felt good. Why did it have to feel so good? If only her clothes weren't so tight now. If only she wasn't so full...

“Hey Hinata...?”

“Y-yes?” 

“I think I overdid it...” 

“I-I think we both did.” 

“Okay, I... I think I'm going to try and get up.” Tenten braced herself; he middle was heavy and tight like a drum, the skin seemingly stretched slightly trying to contain everything within. She'd never seen herself like this before. Moving at all was a struggle; it was like she had a weight sitting on her midsection. But Tenten was determined to at least sit up, no matter how hard it was. 

A sudden, metallic popping sound cut through the orchard as Tenten's pants, no longer able to resist the strain they were under, burst open. The bun haired girl flushed a deep red, not that it was noticeable underneath all the juice on her face. Inwardly, she was kicking herself; she should have expected that given how wide she had become. But at least she was sitting up now, able to cradle her middle in her hands. Surprisingly, she found that it was sensitive and almost sensual to the touch. That was new. All the same, she couldn't stop rubbing it, even though it was turning her own slightly. 

Meanwhile, Hinata lay on the ground, unable to force herself to sit up. The sound of Tenten's pants bursting offered her a glimpse into her own future, because she knew that hers would share a similar fate. It wasn't as though she couldn't fix her pants, it was just embarrassing, even though she knew Tenten wouldn't care. Nothing ever seemed to phase her. The girl could probably turn into a fruit and she probably wouldn't freak out. 

But Hinata also accepted the fact that she couldn't lay on the ground forever. Slowly and delicately, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly when the expected metallic pop came from her pants bursting open. Her middle fell into her lap, and the raven haired girl had to admit that the extra room did feel better, even if it had to come at the expense of her pants. 

It was then that she noticed Tenten once again lost in her own little world, biting her lip with her eyes closed, seemingly getting aroused by rubbing her midsection. Hinata gingerly touched her own belly, but was instantly struck by the same pleasurable feelings that Tenten was. She cooed quietly, as she continued to rub her middle, losing herself once again in the quiet bliss. All thoughts of discomfort vanished, replaced by the mind numbing pleasure that came with touching her sensitive skin. 

The girls quickly fell back into a blissful stupor, as though the juice filling their bellies had somehow made its way to their minds, placating the two kunoichi and once again causing the rest of the world to recede from their minds. 

Little did the two of them know that the juice was having unseen effects on their bodies. As the juice was absorbed into them, the feelings of bliss would increase, as would the feelings of arousal. Yet perhaps more importantly, it would numb them to the outside world, as though creating a nice, blissful wall of clouds in their heads. As the pleasure grew, their minds would shrink, leaving them open to what was to come. 

Once again, Tenten was the first to begin showing effects. Her belly let out an audible gurgle, as it began to slowly push outward, beginning to cover more and more of her lap with every passing second. Her shirt, once able to cover her enlarged middle even in its bloated state, began to ride up, revealing bright red flesh beneath. 

The red color wasn't isolated to her stomach either; it began to spread across her hands from under her shirt, until each finger was the same bright red color as her belly. Slowly, it spread up her neck, before covering her face, culminating in her eyes turning from their normal brown color to a bright cherry red. Her natural hair color began to recede as well, pushed out by the redness as the juice made its way through each follicle. After another minute or so, it was clear she was red from head to toe, though most of it was covered up. Whether it would remain that way was another question entirely. 

Hinata too, was experiencing the change, though in an entirely different way compared to her friend. Her face was the first thing to change color, the red hue spreading from her nose across her face, dying pale skin a bright crimson. Her raven colored hair and pale eyes met the same fate as Tenten's brown colored ones, vanishing and being pushed aside by the ever advancing red. It spread beneath her jacket, coating her skin in the same bright ruby tone. Before long, her hands and belly were the same color, and yet neither she, nor Tenten, seemed to notice. 

Now completely red, Hinata's belly began to push outward, slowly peeking out beneath her jacket, as it stretched around her bulging midsection. Hinata however, didn't seem to mind, as she continued to caress it, letting the pleasure flow through her from such a simple action. She didn't seem to care at all that her increasingly large middle was covering up her entire lap, or that her belly's curvature was visible beneath her once large jacket. 

For a time, everything was peaceful and quiet, save for the pleased moans of the two bright red kunoichi. Unfortunately, it wasn't to last. Hinata was the first to experience anything new this time, as her stomach let out a loud gurgle once again, as her midsection began to push against the zipper of her jacket. Somehow, the discomfort of her heavy belly on her legs pierced her bliss addled mind, and so she shifted forward, until she was laying atop her belly. Pulling her jacket up, her middle swelled in an almost eager manner, filling up without any restraints at all. 

At first, the Hyuga girl had been relatively level, but as the seconds passed she began to rise off the ground, as her belly lifted her into the air. She barely noticed that her arms couldn't touch the ground anymore, or that her feet were able to touch only on her tiptoes. Yet Hinata balanced herself, cooing in a pleased tone as she did her best to rub as much of her stretched out skin as she could. Admittedly, it wasn't much, given how large her belly was compared to the length of her arms, but the Hyuga girl didn't seem to care. 

Meanwhile, Tenten was dealing with her own swelling body, though in a slightly different way to Hinata. Whereas Hinata's belly had grown the most, Tenten's entire torso began to swell outward, making her look almost ball shaped. Her back, chest, and sides rounded out, causing her shirt to stretch in all directions, making the sound of its fabric struggling to hold her the loudest sound in the orchard.

Not that Tenten herself seemed to notice or care about it. Instead, she simply allowed it to happen, sighing happily as her legs and arms lifted off the ground. She was almost becoming barrel shaped, as her breasts and belly became a single curve, as her arms and legs began to be pushed further and further apart. Up above, the sound of her shirt begin forced open echoed throughout the orchard, as the seams failed to contain her growing body. It was almost a relief, really, to have her shirt give up, because it meant that it wasn't restricting her growth anymore. 

At least, not as much. It was only broken open in the front, which helpfully revealed how little difference there was between her breasts and belly now. The shirt still held on across her back, but every passing second made that less and less possible, because her arms were slowly growing further and further apart. Finally, the cloth garment could take no more, and it began to tear down the middle, ripped asunder by her spreading arms. Finally, her body was free to swell, and based on the pleased sounds Tenten was making, she was wholly glad for it. 

Hinata meanwhile, was having a vastly different experience. Though her stomach had swelled out first, now her rear was picking up the slack, each ass cheek filling up the seat of her pants to capacity. The Hyuga quickly found herself trying in vain to squirm, because she could no longer reach her own lower body to get her pants off. Instead, she was left to listen to the sounds of her pants being broken by her increasingly wide ass, not to mention her increasingly meaty thighs. 

Perhaps luckily, the juice flowing to her brain suppressed such needless things like the need for modesty, and so the revealing of red flesh with each broken seem was a cause of joy for her, rather than embarrassment. She was practically thrilled to let more and more of her flesh become revealed, even as she found herself losing more and more movement in her legs. The fatter they became, the less she could move them, but that became secondary to the pleasure of not being restrained by her clothes anymore. 

Meanwhile, Hinata's chest was swelling up much in the same way her belly had, becoming large and heavy, continuing the uneven expansion she was going through. Her jacket, once large on her frame, was now barely more than a bra, and quickly becoming far too small to be even that. The zipper creaked ominously, threatening to burst at any moment, as her breasts each filled with more and more juice. They were so heavy, so full, and Hinata groaned audibly as they were restrained. 

A loud bang sounded, as the zipper burst with violent force, causing her entire body to ripple as a result. Hinata however, simply moaned happily, content to let her breasts swell outwards unimpeded. Sure, her tee shirt underneath was still kind of covering her, but that would soon burst as well, she was certain of it. How could it not, when her jacket couldn't hold her? 

Tenten meanwhile was dealing with the later stages of her own growth. Her body, now relatively round, was seeking new places to fill with juice. Her arms and legs swelled first, causing the sleeves of her shirt to finally burst off, not that she paid them much mind. Her legs too, began to burst out of her pants, but at this point Tenten's mind was so filled with bliss and arousal that there was little awareness beyond the cool air that was suddenly touching her most sensitive of areas. 

Her arms and legs, unable to truly swell up like her body, instead began to be absorbed by it, slowly vanishing into her bulbous form. Tenten's hands and fingers, known for their deftness, began to swell up, each one turning into a little sausage, until they too began to disappear into her all absorbing body. Her feet and toes followed suit, swelling as much as they could go and bursting her sandals, before they disappeared into her body. 

All that was left of Tenten's humanity was her face and her vagina, and even then, they were starting to be overtaken by the juice's need to fill her. Her face plumped up considerably, her cheeks pushing outward as her lips each swelled up, even as her neck disappeared and her head slightly sank into her body. She was so full, and so large, and yet she was entirely unaware of her predicament. Further down, her sex swelled, as though the juice was prepared to fill every last possible area in her body. Within a few more moments, it essentially had, and Tenten was left little more than a giant, red fruit. 

A little ways from her, Hinata was undergoing a similar transformation. Unlike Tenten however, Hinata's arms didn't swell. It seemed that such things were reserved for her legs, which had already become absorbed into her growing lower body. Instead, her arms merely seemed to shrink into her, disappearing more and more as the seconds passed. Hinata, for her part, barely seemed to pay it any mind, as like Tenten, the larger she became, the greater pleasure she felt. 

Hinata seemed to be entirely okay with the fact that her body was becoming large, heavy, and round, entirely in her own little world as the juice caused her to lose most of her defining human features. Like Tenten, her head swelled, cheeks bulging with juice, but it seemed like her head sank in slightly deeper, or perhaps hers was simply fuller, given her more naturally round face. In either case, her sex filled as well, rendering the second of the two girls entirely immobile. 

For a few minutes, everything was quiet, as the two girls indulged in their juice filled haze. It seemed like this was the end for them, to be left as two large, naked fruits for all to see, if anyone ever came by to see what became of them. 

Fortunately or unfortunately, it was not to be. Indeed, for while they two of them were full; their skin taught, they bodies heavy and orb like; the fruits they had consumed were not done with them. For they were still producing juice. 

Suddenly, the pressure began to increase inside the two girls; their bodies groaned, as juice began to leak from their groins and from where their nipples had been before. Yet it was not enough. The pressure only grew more intense with every passing second, as did the pleasure they felt. Their bodies began to shake slightly, trying in vain to find any place to put the juice, any way to release it. Skin creaked, their bodies gurgled, and yet the pleasure only grew. Muffled moans accompanied the signs of an immanent explosion, and yet neither girl seemed to care at all. 

Hinata gave way first, though she didn't explode. Instead, with a loud, orgasmic cry, juice squirted from her sex across the orchard with all the intensity of a fire hose. It gushed from her unceasingly, pouring forth from her as the Hyuga girl continued to cry in bliss and pleasure through bloated cheeks. But it wasn't normal juice that flowed from her; the juice almost seemed more like pulp, for it was thick and messy and decidedly more fruit like than one would have assumed. 

Soon after, Tenten's body followed suit; but whereas Hinata released her juice in a stream, Tenten's came in thick, heavy spurts, spraying everywhere and leaving a mess in its wake. Yet the result to her was the same; she screamed as best she could in ecstasy through bloated lips, unable to contain the sensations coursing through her body. 

The two kunoichi continued to spray their juice, as all excess juice was forced from their bodies. Minutes passed, and yet the endless flow of juice showed no signs of stopping. Soon, the two fruit girls were sitting in puddles of their messy, thick juice, as was everything in the surrounding area. 

Yet before long, the two girls began to shrink down, their bodies returning ever so slowly to more human shapes. It was slow, but neither Hinata nor Tenten seemed to care about that, lost as they were in mind melting arousal and ecstasy. Yet shrink down they did, ending up as slightly chubbier, red versions of themselves. For a while, neither of them spoke, as the last vestiges of pleasure and bliss saturated their minds and exhausted bodies. Laying there, half submerged in their own pulpy juices, the two girls could at least agree, even through hazy, bliss filled minds, that they probably should have listened to the guy who hired them about not eating the fruit...

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try some dual expansion, and maybe also try to change how I did it, and try to add some variety in how they expanded. As always, please let me know what you think about the work, feedback is highly appreciated and very helpful and welcome.


End file.
